One Winter Seoul
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: One Winter Seoul. Musim dingin yang membuat segalanya berubah. Mimpi yang tak terbayangkan. Ketika cinta-…...….-menjadi ribuan cerita. KYUSUNG XIAN-YE, HAESUNG.


One winter Seoul- Ketika cinta menjadi ribuan cerita.

.

.

When love is saving a lot of sense.  
Affection, admiration and hatred at the same time.  
When this corner you in a dilemma.  
Which one do you choose?  
Freeze yourself in selfishness.  
One Winter Seoul.  
Winter makes everything changed.  
Unimaginable dream.  
When love ...

.  
...-Into a thousand stories.

.

.

**Seoul, 24 June 2012**

**.**

.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Gu Xian dokter spesialis penyakit dalam?"

Yesung mengangguk malas. Kenal sekali dengan siapa yang baru disebutkan tadi. Gu Xian laki-laki tampan berkacamata. Figur berkharismatik dengan wajah dingin yang sangat angkuh. Orang yang dianggapnya gila karena setiap hari hanya membuat kesal.

"Aku sudah tahu. Tidak usah bertele-tele, cepat katakan apa maumu."

Pemuda itu mendengus. Mendelik menatap dokter tua didepannya. Ayahnya yang sang pemilik rumah sakit termasuk kedalam dokter panutan. Karena pengalamannya yang sudah lama didunia medis.

"Kau akan dinas ke Daegu bersamanya. Kalian akan melakukan observasi disana."

"Ha?"

Tubuh yang kurus itu membeku. Wajah cantiknya seketika mengeras mendengar kalimat kutukan dari ayahnya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Pergi ke Daegu? Berdua dengan dokter aneh menyebalkan itu? Oh astaga, ia bisa terkena gangguan jiwa dalam sekejap. Apa ayahnya sedang melucu?

Suara gemelutuk gigi menambah penjabaran betapa kesalnya hati pemuda manis itu. Sudah cukup ia dikerjai habis-habisan ketika observasi pertama ke Busan. Dokter gila itu menyuruhnya ini-itu tanpa rasa kasihan. Belum lagi melakukan segala hal menjijikan diluar dunia kedokteran. Seperti membersihkan lubang tikus dipemukiman warga, dan banyak lagi yang jika diingat-ingat membuat kepala namja itu rasanya ingin pecah.

"Appa! Apa kau sudah tidak waras menyuruhku dinas lagi bersamanya? Mukaku sudah terlalu banyak keriput karena dia!"

Suaranya melengking memenuhi ruangan serba putih itu. Si lelaki paruh baya hanya tersenyum sekilas. Tidak ada niatan sedikit pun untuk merubah pikirannya. Ini demi sang putra tercinta. Merubah sikap yang sudah tidak pantas untuk usianya. Karena Yesung masihlah terlalu kekanakan.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya kan sayang?"

Dan akhirnya ia harus menelan kekalahan dengan telak. Sang ayah pergi tanpa rasa bersalah meninggalkannya dengan hati yang mendongkol dan kepala bertanduk. Astaga, kalau tidak ingat orang tua itu adalah ayah kandungnya. Mungkin ia sudah mencincang pria itu sampai potongan terkecil.

.

.

-One Winter Seoul-

.

.

Yesung mengaduk minumannya dengan berutal, membuat beberapa cipratan jus strawberry berceceran kemana-mana. Ia masih sangat kesal. Dan emosinya begitu sulit untuk diluapkan. Harus apa ia sekarang? Adakah orang dermawan yang ingin dicacinya sekarang? Ia sangat butuh pelampiasan!

"Kim Yesung! Kau membuat meja ini kotor!"

Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti. Matanya langsung menatap tajam pemilik suara yang sudah menginterupsinya. Berani-beraninya orang itu menasehati disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Menambah grafik kekesalannya semakin meningkat!

"Yak! Aku sedang kesal sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu sebelum aku membunuhmu hidup-hidup!"

Pemuda itu menggerutu. Sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keadaan begini. Karena tipe pemuda manis itu memang tempramental. Sifat yang terlalu kontras dengan wajahnya yang cantik. Pribadi yang begitu menyeramkan. Andai saja bukan karena perasaan, ia juga tidak sudi jatuh cinta pada sosok didepannya. Tapi tidak mungkin ia mengutuk Tuhan yang sudah memberinya rasa cinta. Ia hanya ingin sedikit protes, kenapa yang memenuhi hatinya adalah namja ajaib itu? Entahlah, hidup ini memang terlalu aneh.

"Ck, ingat aku ini pacarmu dan juga lebih tua darimu! Dasar tidak sopan!"

Yesung tersenyum paksa. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum mengejek. Merasa malas dengan petuah yang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Karena pria itu memang selalu menasehatinya untuk bersikap normal dan santun.

"Iya H.Y.U.N.G.I.E!" Si manis itu mengeja dengan penuh penekanan. Membuat si pria memutar matanya dengan malas. "Cih, dasar gila hormat!" Tambahnya pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya Yesung-ssi."

"Ya, ya ya. Maaf."

Dan setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entahlah, tidak ada perbincangan menarik yang harus mereka bahas. Karena memang suasana hati sedang tidak mendukung. Diam mungkin adalah alternatif yang baik dari pada berbicara tapi ujungnya justru bercekcok mulut.

Namun,

"KYAAAAAA!"

Suara Yesung memekik keras. Bahkan beberapa pengunjung café ikut menoleh kearahnya. Membuat pemuda disisi namja itu harus menahan rasa malu. Sudah dibilang kan kalau namja manis itu agak ajaib?

"Astaga, kau ini kenapa lagi?"

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Coba kau lihat ini." Namja manis itu merapatkan duduknya dengan sang kekasih –Lee Donghae- sembari menyodorkan ponselnya. "Kau lihat gaya rambut Cho Kyuhyun yang baru? Dia terlihat lebih tampan." Ceritanya penuh antusias.

Donghae memutar bola matanya. Kekasihnya memang maniak. Jika dilihat seperti ini mungkin orang tidak akan percaya bahwa ia adalah dokter spesialis penyakit dalam. Dan mungkin orang juga tidak sudi untuk mendatanginya berobat.

"Penyanyi rendahan itu lagi? Kau tidak lihat? Aku jauh lebih tampan dari dia."

"Cih, Apanya? Kau itu kalah keren dari dia! Berhenti bermimpi babo!"

Setelah menghina sang pacar, Yesung kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya. Namja itu memang sejak dulu begitu mengidolakan penyanyi tampan bernama Kyuhyun. Bahkan mampu berteriak histeris seperti orang gangguan mental tiap kali ada hal yang menyangkut pemuda itu. Dan jangan diragukan lagi isi kamar namja itu. Tidak ada celah satu senti pun pada dindingnya yang tidak dipenuhi oleh foto dan poster Kyuhyun. Bahkan pernak pernik miliknya begitu mendominasi dan berbau pria itu.

.

.

-One Winter Seoul-

.

.

"Kau akan ke Daegu hyung?"

Kyuhyun memasukkan beberapa pakaian kedalam koper. Membantu sang kakak kembarannya. Penyanyi terkenal itu, memiliki seorang saudara kembar non identik yang dirahasiakan dari publik. Bukan, ini bukan kehendak dia atau manajemennya. Tetapi ini keputusan sang kakak yang tidak ingin pekerjaannya terkena kendala karena popularitas si adik. Adiknya adalah bintang yang terkenal, dan dia adalah dokter yang sudah pasti harus selalu berkontak dengan orang banyak. Tahu kan maksudnya?

"Aku ada observasi. Tiga bulan terakhir ini kesehatan di Daegu menurun. Beberapa orang mengalami penyakit baru."

"Ya, aku juga membaca dari surat kabar tentang masalah itu. Mungkin mereka semua memang membutuhkanmu Xian hyung."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Menepuk bahu kakaknya untuk memberi semangat. Ia tahu kalau sang kakak adalah seorang pekerja keras, sama seperti ayah mereka. Orang China yang begitu bertanggung jawab. Mereka keluarga berdarah campuran. Dan Kyuhyun begitu salut dengan figur dua orang laki-laki yang sang dicintainya itu. Tapi tidak lupa juga dengan ibunya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Hey, aku bahkan belum pergi kau sudah menanyakan kepulanganku."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Mereka memang sulit untuk dipisahkan. Andai saja kakaknya itu bisa lebih terbuka, ia ingin sekali mengenalkan pada dunia bagaimana sosok yang lebih tua beberapa menit darinya itu. Ia ingin semua orang tahu seperti apa kakak tercintanya.

"Aku selalu rindu padamu hyung. Kalau tidak ada kau, siapa yang akan menemaniku menjahili umma dan appa? Lalu yang akan menemaniku terjaga hingga larut untuk bermain games dan menonton film."

Ujarnya dengan raut yang dibuat sesedih mungkin. Yang justru menimbulkan gelak tawa dari Gu Xian.

"Tenang saja, aku hanya satu bulan disana. Kau bisa mengunjungiku sesekali."

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan menyempatkan diri kesana."

.

.

-One Winter Seoul-

.

.

Ketika cinta itu menyimpan banyak rasa.

Rasa sayang, rasa kagum dan rasa benci disaat yang bersamaan.

Ketika hal ini menyudutkanmu dalam sebuah dilema.

Kau pilih yang mana?

Membekukan dirimu dalam keegoisan.

One Winter Seoul.

Musim dingin yang membuat segalanya berubah.

Mimpi yang tak terbayangkan.

Ketika cinta-….

.

.

….-menjadi ribuan cerita.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Next for FIRST CHAP:

"Babo! Kenapa kau menumpuk kopermu disini!" **/** "AKU BENAR-BENAR MEMBENCIMU GU XIAN!" **/ **"Diamlah, aku juga tidak akan memperkosamu meski dalam satu ranjang, Yesung-ssi." **/** "Kau ingat kapan terakhir kali kita berciuman? Aku pacarmu, memang salah jika aku memintanya Yesung?" **/** "Kenapa ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun begitu memenuhi pikiranku?" **/ **"Hyung, aku ingin berkunjung ke Daengu."

.

.

Annyeong.

Aku cukup lama tidak publish FF.

Semoga Prolog ini tidak mengecewakan ya.

Bagaimana dengan alur disini? Mengerti akan tokohnya?

Ada yang berminat untuk kelanjutannya?

Aku tahu aku semakin membuat daftar hutangku bertambah panjang. Kkkkkkkkkkkk~

Baiklah,

Aku butuh komentar kalian.

Kamsahamnida ^^~

Follow twitterku : KyusungFanfict


End file.
